guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai
| place_of_birth = Baghran, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 562 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Peerzai's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 562. American intelligence analysts estimate that Peerzai was born in 1977, in Baghran, Afghanistan. Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai was captured in Afghanistan in February 2002 and transferred to Afghanistan on August 25, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Peerzai chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_14_1292-1317H.pdf#24}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 24-34 Allegations The allegations against Peerzai were: Habeas corpus Two separate writs of habeas corpus were filed on behalf of captive 562. They were file under the names: "Ahsanullah Pirzai" and "Ihsan Ullah Peerzai", Pirzai v. Bush, 05-CV-1242 and Peerzai v. Bush, 05-CV-1243. The Department of Defense published unclassified documents related to the habeas petitions of 179 captives. But they did not publish documents arising from either of the two petitions files on behalf of captive 562. Both cases were filed before US District Court Judge Royce C. Lamberth. The two cases have consecutive case numbers. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Peerzai chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_7_20497-20750.pdf#134}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 134 Enemy Combatant Election Form Qari Hasan Ulla Peerzai's transcript does not include his Assisting Military Officer reading from his or her notes recorded on the Enemy Combatant Election Form. The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: References Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1977 births Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States